


Beautiful Disruption

by exopockets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Baekhyun, Single Parent Byun Baekhyun, This is a dark story, accountant baekhyun, and now i did, byunxing, criminal yixing, cute boy baekhyun, i always wanted to write a baekxing story with pregnant baekhyun, killer yixing, kind of?, mafia, okay first things first, okay on to the good part, the best couple on this planet, this story contains mpreg!!, yixing is a gang leader in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exopockets/pseuds/exopockets
Summary: China's most wanted and dangerous criminal, Zhang Yixing, escapes from prison after two years. After his escape, Yixing finds out that he has a two-year old son with Byun Baekhyun, the man he had sex with before he got arrested.Huh, funny how life works.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've started a new baekxing fic!
> 
> I'm so excited for this story!!
> 
> This story is an mpreg story! If you don't like that then I don't even know why you clicked on this story in the first place. 
> 
> In this universe male pregnancy is as common as breathing and is not a big deal. I'm not gonna go into the whole biology of why mpreg is possible in this universe but just know that some males can get pregnant and others cannot. I also want to make clear that this is not an ABO story. 
> 
> This story is a dark story ajdjdjdj.
> 
> This story will be different in terms of the chapters in this story being way shorter that the usual 2k+ words I write per chapter and the story is more fastpaced (for me anyway). 
> 
> Also this story does not exactly "flow".
> 
> I mean it kind of does?? 
> 
> Every chapter will just be a short scene in a kind of choronical order??
> 
> lol just read the story to understand what I mean. 
> 
> Title comes from Beautiful Disruption by Jaden. 
> 
> Without further ado, happy reading~

Zhang Yixing's eyes scan over the document in his hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yixing says in a low voice, pinning the man in front of him with a cold glare.

The sorry excuse of a hitman, Ma Dawei, begins cowering in front of him.

Dawei is one of the many hitmen employed and working under Zhang Yixing, or as he is known in the underground and black market: Zhang Jiashuai.

Jiashuai meaning "more handsome".

His pseudo name suits him since he is a drop-dead, handsome man that can charm anyone. 

Although he is very handsome and charming, Yixing also has a very cold exterior. 

His sharp features and his undercut with black comma hair gives off a dangerous vibe. 

Yixing is very intimidating and he _has to be_ in this line of work otherwise people will walk over him and take advantage of him, which is not ideal since is he is the gang leader of one of the most notorious gangs in China. 

People fear him and rightfully so. 

Zhang Jiashuai is known to be a ruthless leader who can order the assassination of anyone, especially if you wrong him or deceive him.

"I. Asked. You. What. The. **Fuck**. is the meaning of this?!" 

Dawei begins stuttering, "T-the c-cops b-busted us, B-Boss" 

"Are you fucking serious right now?!" Yixing is one second away from blowing a fuse, "I hired your team to do a _simple_ kill and the first thing you guys do is mess up and get the _**dogs**_ on my fucking ass. Are you fucking stupid?!"

Jiashuai is already a wanted man who is wanted for the illegal possession of drugs, the illegal smuggling of drugs both in and out of China, illegal money laundering and many other things.

And that's not even mentioning the blood of many people he has on his hands...

Jiashuai is the most wanted man in China. 

It is a fucking miracle that the Chinese officials still hasn't caught up to him with the way some of his stupid, incompetent hitmen manage to mess up one way or another. 

This time it's serious though since the stupid people he hired somehow left clues that managed to tip his location off to the _**dogs**_.

He doesn't even want to know how they managed to do that.

Dawei is in a deep bow in front of him on the floor with rapid apologies falling from his lips. 

Yixing sighs and takes out his glock from his holster but before he can blow the brains of the crying, pathetic man, his right-hand man, Show Luo aka Xiaozhu, enters the room with the door banging loudly against the wall. 

"Jiashuai, there is no time for that! You have to leave _now_! The _**dogs**_ are on their way here as we're speaking and you know your ass is worth like 1 million RMB to the _**dogs**_!"

Yixing sneers at being interrupted but he puts his glock away. He kicks Dawei hard in the stomach before telling Dawei to get the fuck out of the room. Dawei scrambles up from his position on the floor before running out of the room with his hands clutching the spot that Yixing kicked him in.

"Whats the plan, Xiaozhu?" 

"The plan is for you to get the fuck out of the country. Your private jet is being prepared as we speak to fly you to Japan. Lay low there. I already sorted out the accomodation and everything in Tokyo. You just get there and stay low while the sorry excuse of hitmen can get caught here when the police come."

"What about you? Are you coming with me?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm gonna sort everything out here. Now come, your jet is waiting."


	2. 二

"Inmate 1007! Your food is here!" The Japanese prison guard shouts at him.

Yixing groggily gets up from his rock-hard bed and takes the tray the prison guard is pushing through the little rectangle carved into the metal cell bars.

"Thanks," Yixings grits out in Japanese.

He is thankful that he studied Japanese along with Korean and Thai during the time he was still in training before taking over the position of gang leader. Who knew that his Japanese language skills would come in handy for something like _this_.

He sits down on the single bed in the jail cell and begins to pick at his food. He has no cellmate because he is known to be too dangerous to be in a space with another person for long periods of time. He assaulted inmates and prison guards alike so now he has a cell all to himself. 

How did this happen you ask? 

Well, Yixing was caught. 

Jiashuai was caught.

But he wasn't caught upon his arrival in Japan though. 

_No_. 

When he arrived in Japan, he spent the first couple of weeks happily in Tokyo. It was like he was on vacation since Xiaozhu had arranged for him to stay in a holiday resort. 

He had so much fun during his stay there. He spent his time at the resort's poolside and he enjoyed the Japan night scene to the fullest like a party animal.

He even had a sexual fling with a Korean cutie before he got caught. 

In fact, on the day of his arrest, he was chilling with the Korean cutie at the resort's poolside and they were in the middle of a hot makeout session, when the police ambushed him and arrested him. 

That's all he can remember. 

He was sentenced and convicted to thirty years in prison on accounts of illegal drug possession and drug smuggling and some murder charges.

It has now been two years that he is serving at this prison.

When Yixing is done with his food, the prison guard unlocks his cell door because it's that time of the day for the inmates to get some fresh air in the courtyard. 

Yixing goes outside to the courtyard where all the other prisoners are.

In the courtyard, the other prisoners keep their distance from him because they all fear him. Even though they don't know his whole reputation, they know he is not to be messed with. 

While the courtyard was buzzing with activity, Yixing got to work with lifting weights when suddenly a loud _BOOM_ and _CRASH_ sound is heard throughout the courtyard and he hears the sound of a helicopter.

When he looks up he sees a helicopter overhead the courtyard and they're raining down grenades onto the security tower of this facility.

He is about to slink into the shadows to get away from this madness when he hears a familiar voice screaming in Mandarin. 

"Zhang Jiashuai!! Where are you?!"

When he looks up again, he sees Xioazhu! 

After all these years! 

He makes himself known by standing in the middle of the courtyard and waves both of his arms. 

Xiaozhu's eyes widen before the helicopter lowers a little bit and a rope ladder is thrown down for him. 

Yixing quickly grabs hold of the ladder before the helicoper goes higher into the air and finally goes far away from the prison. 

Yixing climbs the ladder until he is pulled into the helicopter and into Xiazhu's arms. 

"Yixing! How have you been all this time?!" Xiaozhu pulls back from the hug. 

"How do you think I've been? I was in prison for two years! Where have you been?"

"I've been planning your escape all this time! Lucky for you, today was the day the higher ups of the prison wasn't at the prison, allowing us to execute your escape with no complications." 

"Thank you, brother. I don't even know how I got caught in the first place!" 

"The Chinese _**dogs**_ negotiated with those pussyboys that got caught during the raid two years ago to tip your location. The people that prepared your jet gave info that you're in Japan and the _**dogs**_ worked together with Japanese officials to arrest you and have you serve here."

"What happened to thosepussyboys?"

"Need you even ask? Those pussyboys went _up_ ," Xiaozhu points upwards.

"More like down to hell," Yixing snickers, pointing downwards.

He had no doubt his right-hand man would get him out of prison, even if he didn't expect it to be two years later.


	3. 三

Baekhyun sighs as Jongdae drops a stack of papers the size of a skyscraper onto his desk. 

"What is this, Jongdae?" Baekhyun asks as he flips through a couple of pages.

"This is SM's account for this whole month. You should reconcile it with the accounting journals."

Baekhyun sighs before nodding his head in understanding. Baekhyun is a chartered accountant working for SM Enterprise so reconciling the company's account with different financial journals is his job.

Well, there goes his plan of clocking out of work early for today...

Baekhyun divides the stack of papers into smaller portions. He grabs one portion, his calculator and his HB pencil and he is just about to get to work with the numbers when his eyes catches sight of the framed picture beside his computer monitor. 

Immediately upon seeing the picture, his lips stretches into a genuine smile that reaches his droopy eyes.

The framed picture beside his computer monitor is a picture of his son, Hyunsung, when he was a newborn baby. His baby looks so small and cute in the picture.

Baekhyun coos at the picture before letting his mind wonder to his now two-year-old son. 

Hyunsung wasn't planned at all, but Hyunsung is one of the best things that has ever happened in Baekhyun's life. 

It all started when he was on vacation in Tokyo. He had a fling with a drop-dead, handsome man but sadly for him, that drop-dead, handsome man turned out to be a dangerous, wanted criminal. Baekhyun didn't know that at the time though. 

Baekhyun only found out that the man was a wanted criminal when he spent one of his last days on vacation at the poolside of the resort he was staying at.

The man joined him at the poolside and while they were making out they were suddenly interrupted by the police roughly grabbing the man and arresting him. 

The man is known as Zhang Jiashuai to the world but Baekhyun knows him as Yixing, since he said Baekhyun must moan his name Yixing in bed during their many sexual escapades.

When Yixing got arrested, Baekhyun was questioned relentlessly at the police station for one whole day!

Finally, after extensive background check, Baekhyun was cleared from any suspicions of being Yixing's possible partner in crime. 

That experience shocked Baekhyun, but not as much as when he found out that he was with child. 

A couple of days after he was released from police custody, Baekhyun experienced pregnancy symptoms. Since he couldn't recall whether or not him and Yixing ever used protection, he went to the hospital for a definite diagnosis and that's where he found out he was pregnant with Yixing's son.

He was so scared, he didn't know what to do. In the end, he decided not to terminate the pregnancy.

When he returned home, it was to a mixture of confusion and disappointment because no one expected Baekhyun to return home from vacation pregnant!

His parents, older brother and friends were disappointed at first but now they are supportive and love Hyunsung with all their hearts.

During his pregnancy and following the weeks after Hyunsung's birth, he kept his baby's father a secret from his friends and family because he was ashamed of who the father was. 

He is still ashamed on who Hyunsung's father is.

When Hyunsung was still a baby, he looked so much like Baekhyun that his family and friends didn't care a lot anymore about who the father is. 

But as Hyunsung grew older and began looking more and more like his other father and less and less like Baekhyun, his family and friends wanted to know who the father of the baby is since Baekhyun has been keeping the secret for so long.

Finally, Baekhyun came clean to his family and friends about the father of Hyunsung. 

He explained to them that Hyunsung's father is wanted criminal, Zhang Jiashuai, who is behind bars serving a thirty year sentence. 

His family and friends were shocked and disappointed at the news. 

How can someone like Baekhyun get involved with someone like that?

Baekhyun defended himself by saying he didn't know Jiashuai was a wanted criminal.

His family and friends got over it and never mentioned Hyunsung's father again, afterall they got cute Hyunsung now!

Although Hyunsung doesn't look like Baekhyun, he definitely has Baekhyun's personality (he is just as bright and energetic as Baekhyun) and he is still the cutest child ever!! 

Hyunsung is still too young to ask about his other father. All of Hyunsung life, it as always been just Baekhyun, his Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Baekbeom and all of Baekhyun's friends. So really with all those people in his life, Hyunsung doesn't dwell on the fact that he should have two fathers. 

To be honest, Baekhyun is a little scared for the day Hyunsung will ask about his other father, but for the time being, Baekhyun enjoys his son not asking any questions about having two fathers.

Sometimes he can't believe that such a cute and adorable child, full of bright smiles and love, is the product of sexual intercourse with the absence of love.

He knows it's crazy, but sometimes he wants Zhang Yixing to see the beautiful and adorable child they created together.

Hyunsung completes his life. 

Baekhyun doesn't know how he lived without Hyunsung in his life. Hyunsung can cheer Baekhyun up on his darkest days and he is like Baekhyun's personal joy personified.

His son is so cute and adorable! He doesn't regret having Hyunsung one bit!

Hyunsung's father on the other hand is a different story entirely, he regrets that so much. 

But still, Yixing gave him the most precious gift in his life and-

"Baekhyun! Are you seriously daydreaming?!"

Baekhyun snaps back into reality, "Sorry Jongdae!" 

Baekhyun glances at the picture once more before going back to work.

He can't wait to get home to his son. 


	4. 四

Finally, it's time for Baekhyun to go home and he cannot get to his car fast enough.

In record timing, Baekhyun finds himself standing in front of his parents house to pick up his son.

When he knocks on the door, it's Mama Byun who opens the door, her face breaking out into an eye smile that's similar to Baekhyun's own upon seeing him. 

"Baekhyunnie! How was work?" 

"It was good, Mom. Where's Hyunsung?" he can barely contain his smile at the thought of seeing his son. 

His Mom steps aside so that he can enter his childhood home. 

"Hello, Dad," Baekhyun hugs his Dad before looking around for a small, cute toddler. 

"Hyunsung, Appa is here!" His Dad calls out and it's not long before he hears little, socked feet thudding against the hardwood floor running towards him.

He crouches down on the ground when he catches sight of Hyunsung in the hallway.

"Appa!" Hyunsung squeals upon seeing Baekhyun and he runs full speed into Baekhyun's arms. 

Baekhyun catches his child before standing and spinning his precious boy, enjoying the excited and happy giggles spilling from Hyunsung's lips.

Baekhyun stops spinning his child and puts him down on the floor. Once his son's feet touches the floor, he crouches down to his son's level to look him in the eyes. 

Everytime Baekhyun looks at his son, he is shocked with just how much Hyunsung really looks like Yixing.

Hyunsung has Yixing's eyes, nose and eyebrows. Hyunsung even got Yixing's dimple, adding to his adorableness! 

The only thing Hyunsung inherited from Baekhyun is Baekhyun's lips.

"Hyunnie, how was your day?" Baekhyun asks with a face splitting grin, ruffling Hyunsung's silky black hair.

"Appa! I ate bukkumi!" 

"Oh really? That's wonderful, baby!" Baekhyun laughs fondly, "Now why don't you go get your Ironman backpack so we can say goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa."

"Okay, Appa!" Hyunsung smiles his eye smile, showcasing his dimple that makes Baekhyun's heart melt from the cuteness overload. 

Hyunsung runs out of the living room to retrieve his backpack. 

"How was he today, Mom and Dad?" Baekhyun asks his parents once Hyunsung has left the room.

"Sweet as always," his Mom coos. 

"He reminds me of you when you were a kid, Baek," his Dad says, making Baekhyun sheepishly smile his boxy smile. 

"That reminds me, I was planning to pack him in some of the bukkumi that I made today. He enjoyed it so much this afternoon!" His Mom gives a soft smile before going to the kitchen. 

Hyunsung comes back a few minutes later with his Ironman backpack on and goes over to Papa Byun, hugging his legs. 

"Byebye, Grandpa!" Papa Byun laughs fondly and ruffles the child's hair. 

"Bye, Hyunsung. See you tomorrow!" 

Hyunsung nods his head cutely and smiles at his Grandpa before he makes his way to Baekhyun, raising his arms up so that Baekhyun can pick him up.

Baekhyun hefts his boy easily up and places him on his hip.

Hyunsung is so tiny and light, he just wants to be able to carry his baby in his arms forever. 

He doesn't want Hyunsung to grow up.

"Appa, where's Grandma?" Hyunsung asks as he squashes Baekhyun's cheeks with his small chubby hands. 

"Grandma's in the kitchen, packing bukkumi in a lunchbox for you to take home." 

Hyunsung's eyes lights up and Baekhyun can't help it but to lean in and kiss his baby on his dimple.

"Appa! I love Bukkumi!" 

"And I love you, Hyunnie."

Hyunsung giggles cutely and says,"I love you too, Appa!"

Baekhyun's heart does one hundred flips and the only thing saving him from crying on the spot is his Mom walking in from the kitchen with a lunchbox in her hand. 

"Here you go, my big boy," Mama Byun hands over the lunchbox to Hyunsung, pinching his cheeks in the process.

"Thank you, Grandma!"

"Say goodbye to Grandma, Hyunnie. We have to go home now," Baekhyun says.

"Byebye, Grandma!" Hyunsung puckers his lips for a kiss. 

Mama Byun laughs before pecking Hyunsung on his puckered lips."Goodbye, my angel."

Baekhyun laughs and waves goodbye to his Mom and Dad before leaving with Hyunsung out of the door and on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's pictures of Hyunsung:
> 
> [Hyunsung](https://twitter.com/laypics_/status/1120537978428850176?s=20)
> 
> ISNT HE JUST THE CUTEST CHILD EVER?! This is why Baekhyun's heart melts everytime because of the absolute adorableness of Hyunsung!!


	5. 五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have come to the conclusion that short chapters for this story are just not cutting it. It drags the whole story and two chapters I posted could've actually been one whole chapter. So from here on out, the chapters are gonna be much more longer.
> 
> Also, this chapter contains smut! (which I probably butchered so bad T_T)
> 
> I tried my best at writing the smut though!
> 
> Anyways, happy reading~

"Where are we going?" Yixing asks Xiaozhu. It seems like they have been flying in the helicopter for about two hours.

"South Korea."

"Why?"

"Because you can't go back to China...and besides...I want you to meet my wife and daughter."

" _WHAT?_!" Yixing's eyes widen.

Did he hear correctly? His best friend since they were children and his right-hand man is now a husband and _father_?

"It has been two years, Yixing. Two _long_ years. A lot has changed," Xiaozhu pats Yixing lightly on the shoulder.

Yixing can't believe it. "You have a wife and daughter...in Korea?"

"Actually they're Chinese but we moved to Korea to start anew."

"Start anew? So you're not going to continue with the 'business'?"

"No."

Yixing silently nods his head. 

Xiaozhu is dropping bombshell after bombshell worth of news. 

First the wife and daughter news, which is a _major_ bombshell, and now finding out his right-hand man of years and years is not going to be his right-hand man anymore is so groundbreakingly shocking.

If Xiaozhu isn't gonna continue with the 'business'...what about him?

Even though it has been two long years and Xiaozhu has changed for the better, Yixing still feels like the same person from two years ago. 

Nothing has changed for him besides wasting two years of his life behind bars. 

"How is the 'business'?" Yixing asks.

"It all went to shit since you left for Japan, when the **_dogs_** raided the place."

Yixing silently nods his head.

Xiaozhu sees the look on Yixing's face and he takes out his phone. 

"Look! I want to show you a picture of my wife and daughter," Xiaozhu pushes his phone screen in front of Yixing, "This is my wife, Daiyu, and our daughter, Chaoxing."

_Chaoxing. Morning star._

When Yixing looks at the picture that Xiaozhu is showing him, the first thing he sees is a beautiful women and he thinks _wow_ what a beautiful woman his friend married. 

In the picture, Daiyu is smiling down at an oh-so-small baby wrapped in a fluffy white blanket. 

Yixing looks up to meet Xiaozhu's eyes, "They're both so beautiful."

Xiaozhu smiles at Yixing's words.

"Wow, brother, you seriously won in life! You got a beautiful wife and you guys have a beautiful daughter together. I'm so happy for you," Yixing says sincerely, "Congratulations, brother."

Xiaozhu holds back the tears that's threatening to fall at his best friend's sincere words and well wishes. 

The two men hug each other tightly.

The hug speaks of the tight bond the two men have. It speaks about all the hardships the two have gone through together and endured.

"How old is Chaoxing?" Yixing asks after their emotional hug.

"Only a couple of months old."

Yixing can't wrap his head around it.

The tiny human came into the world not even a year ago. 

His brother became a father not even a year ago.

"Yixing, bro," Xiaozhu interrupts Yixing from his thoughts, "The day Chaoxing was born, she changed my life. I don't know man but it's like before she was born I wasn't living life but now that she's born, I'm living my happiest life. I love her so much. I want to be a better person for her. I want to protect her and make her happy. Being a father is one of the most amazing experiences in the world."

Yixing nods even though he can't relate but he can understand it.

He takes note of the face-splitting grin and the sparkle in Xiaozhu's eyes as his friend talks about his daughter and he feels a strange ( _sad_ ) tug in his heart. 

His friend seriously won in life. He has got a wife and they have a child together.

Meanwhile, Yixing has only got his crumbling empire.

Suddenly Xiaozhu says, "We're here!"

Yixing gapes as the helicopter descends onto a helipad of a nice mansion.

"Who's house is this?" Yixing asks as he and Xiaozhu get off of the helicopter and are walking towards the mansion.

"My house," Xiaozhu says, "Working in that 'business' did have one of its perks you know."

Xiaozhu leads him inside the mansion and it's even more fancier and large inside. 

"Wow Xiaozhu," Yixing whistles and Xiaozhu just smiles.

"Okay Yixing, first things first, go and change out of that horrible overalls, you're making my eyes sore!" 

Yixing laughs and nods his head. He also wants to get out the bright orange prison uniform.

Xiaozhu leads Yixing upstairs to the guest bedroom, "First get changed and take a shower while you're at it. Daiyu and Chaoxing are somewhere in the house, I'll bring you down to meet them when you're done. I'll bring you clothes to wear while you're showering. Now go, I can't stand to see you in orange any longer." 

Yixing laughs and nods his head. 

When they arrive at the guest bedroom, Yixing enters the room and shuts the door behind him while Xiaozhu goes off somewhere else in the huge house.

After Yixing shuts the bedroom door behind him, he immediately makes his way to the ensuite bathroom to go shower. 

God, he has missed showers so much.

He turns the knobs of the showers and strips while the water gets warmer.

When he deems the temperature okay, he steps under the warm spray of the water and he sighs.

The warm water sliding down his body feels like heaven and he groans. It's been so long since he had a warm shower like this. 

Although the warm water relaxes his muscles, Yixing still feels restless and tense.

Yixing closes his eyes when he feels his dick twitch. 

When was the last time he jerked off? 

In prison, he didn't jerk off a lot since there was hardly any privacy in that hellhole. 

Now, standing under the warm spray of the shower, it's the perfect time to finally get some release from all this restless energy inside of him.

Yixing sighs.

He wants to jerk off but the problem is he can't think of anything enticing. 

He thinks back to the last time he had sex with someone.

He thinks really hard and wow it was so long ago he can hardly remember when he had sex!

He remembers to the time before his arrest, his Japan 'vacation' and then he remembers...the Korean cutie. 

His dick throbs when he thinks about that Korean cutie. 

Damn he really had a good eye bagging that pretty Korean and getting to hit that. 

That Korean man was so pretty and gorgeous. 

He can still remember how great the sex was and how good of a partner that man was. 

He bites his lip as he begins to harden.

Fuck just thinking of that man's prettiness and handsomeness, he is getting hard. 

What was the name of that man anyway?

He remembers that his name begins with a B.

Was it Baekshin...? 

...Baekhwa...?

...Baekchu...? 

...Baek...hyun? 

**_Baekhyun_**!

There's the name!

 ** _Baekhyun_**.

Yixing groans when he thinks back to one of the many amazing nights he shared with the other. 

_Yixing gently throws the short, naked man onto the bed and follows him down._

_He leans down to capture Baekhyun's lips into a rough and filthy kiss. Yixing immediately leads and dominates the kiss._

_Baekhyun whines into the kiss when he feels Yixing tug on his bottom lip. Yixing pulls away from the kiss and starts kissing down Baekhyun's neck._

_Baekhyun tilts his head back to give Yixing more access as Yixing kisses, sucks and nips down his neck, sucking lots of bruising red hickies on Baekhyun's smooth, unblemished, porcelain skin._

_"Y-Yixing," Baekhyun moans his name._

_Yixing grips his hardening dick in his hand as he remembers the pretty sounds Baekhyun made._

_When he's done marking Baekhyun's neck severely like a possessed man, he pulls back to study his artwork and the body laid down on the bed for him._

_Just for him._

_Baekhyun has the body of every man's wet dream._

_Fuck._

_Yixing's eyes drinks in the sight of Baekhyun's smooth, unmarred skin; his lithe, toned physique; the pretty, pink, hardened nubs. His 'nutella' abs. His thick, mouth-watering, milky white thighs. His wide hips. His small and cute cock. His shapely, slender legs and god his juicy and firm ass._

Yixing's dick throbs wildly at that memory and he begins pumping himself.

_"Fuck, you're so beautiful," Yixing says as he grabs a handful of Baekhyun's ass._

_Baekhyun blushes wildly before hiding his face with his pretty hands._

_Yixing tuts at that before wrapping a hand around Baekhyun's hard cock, pumping the sex organ. Baekhyun moans as his hands leave his face to grip tightly on the bedsheets on either side of him._

_Yixing's hand leaves Baekhyun's cock and instead goes to Baekhyun's chest._

_He runs a finger down Baekhyun's chest and he feels Baekhyun tremble under his touch._

_Yixing pinches one pink nub between his fingers and Baekhyun gasps._

_"Sensitive here, are we?" He gets his answer when he pinches Baekhyun's nipples again and Baekhyun whines in response._

_Yixing leans down to take a nipple in his mouth and instantly Baekhyun arches his chest for more of Yixing's warm mouth, a cry falling from his lips as his hand grabs a handful of Yixing's hair_

_Yixing chuckles before sucking on Baekhyun's nipple, enjoying the little moans that slip from Baekhyun's lips every now and then._

_He does the same to the other nipple and Baekhyun tightens his grip on his hair._

_Yixing's mouth leaves Baekhyun's chest to travels downwards to pepper kisses on Baekhyun's soft tummy._

_"You're so pretty, Baek."_

_The Korean shyly smiles at Yixing words, loosening his grip on Yixing's hair._

_Baekhyun let's out a loud moan when Yixing sucks Baekhyun's dick into his mouth without warning._

_"Y-yixing...nghh.." Baekhyun moans as Yixing suckles on his dick for a few minutes before pulling back from his dick with a lewd 'pop'._

_Yixing's eyes then travel downwards to the real prize waiting beneath Baekhyun's cock and testicles._

_Baekhyun's pretty pink hole._

Yixing groans as he increases the pace of his hands stroking his dick. 

_Baekhyun's pretty pink hole clenches around nothing, as if sensing Yixing's lustful stares on the intimate body part._

_Yixing's mouth waters at the sight in front of him._

_Yixing looks up from Baekhyun's entrance to meet his eyes._

_"Can I?" he asks and Baekhyun nods his head._

_Yixing spreads Baekhyun's thighs and leans down for a taste._

_"What are you- ahhhh...X-Xing!"_

Yixing groans remembering the nickname Baekhyun moaned.

_Baekhyun moans as Yixing licks a stripe up his hole. He moans even louder as Yixing continues to lick and suck on his hole._

_Yixing groans at Baekhyun's taste. "You taste so good, baby."_

_Yixing's tongue breaches him and Baekhyun whines at the intrusion, gripping the bedsheets in his hands until his knuckles turn white._

_Baekhyun's hole clenches down onto Yixing's invading tongue but Yixing pays it no mind as he continues to thrust in and out of Baekhyun's hole with his wet muscle._

_"Y-Yixing...feels...s-so good," Baekhyun moans wantonly at how good Yixing's tongue feels inside of him._

_Yixing smirks as he continues to pleasure Baekhyun, enjoying the pleasure filled cries that he elicits from the other man._

_Finally, Yixing pulls back from his 'meal', his chin covered in saliva._

_He smirks when his eyes takes in the wrecked state of Baekhyun, knowing he caused it._

_Yixing inserts a finger into Baekhyun's slick hole and Baekhyun arches his back at the intrusion. "A-aahhh X-Xing!"_

_Yixing pumps his hands faster up and down his dick as he chases his orgasm._

_He inserts a second and then immediately a third finger into Baekhyun, making Baekhyun moan loudly._

_Yixing's dick throbs._

_Baekhyun's thighs quiver and he moans and whines as Yixing begins thrusting three fingers in and out of his tight heat at a fast pace._

_Suddenly Yixing's fingers stills inside of Baekhyun making him whine._

_"D-Don't stop!" Baekhyun wriggles his hips to try and get Yixing to move his fingers but Yixing simply uses his free arm to pin Baekhyun's hips down onto the bed._

_"Baby," Yixing's deep voice makes Baekhyun moan and meet Yixing's eyes._

_Baekhyun's teary gaze (because of all the intense pleasure Yixing gave him) meets Yixing's dark, hungry and lustful gaze. "Baby, I want you to ride me."_

_Baekhyun gasps as Yixing pulls out his fingers and then flips their position in a blink of an eye so that Baekhyun's on top and Yixing's at the bottom._

_Baekhyun feels a little dizzy at suddenly being on top but Yixing's large hands on his hip centers him._

_"Baby," Yixing says in a strained voice, urging Baekhyun to get on with it because his harden dick is throbbing intensely, the sex organ just wanting to fuck into something tight and warm._

_Baekhyun bites his lip before reaching behind him to grab Yixing's dick, guiding it to his hole._

_Before either of them can say anything, Baekhyun suddenly drops down onto Yixing's dick, sheathing Yixing's girth in his tight hole in one go._

_Yixing hisses at the sudden tightness and hotness of Baekhyun around his dick while Baekhyun whines loudly at Yixing's large dick inside of him._

_Yixing groans as Baekhyun bottoms out and Baekhyun whines as little tremors courses through his body, trying to adjust to the girth inside of him._

_The only sound that can be heard in the hotel room is the sound of heavy breathing from the two._

_After a few agonizing minutes trying to keep himself from bucking up into Baekhyun's tightness as Baekhyun adjusts to his size, Baekhyun finally lifts up his hips until only the tip is left inside of him, before dropping down with a loud moan._

_Yixing groans loudly and he grips Baekhyun's hips to anchor himself from the intense pleasure. Baekhyun is clenching his dick like a vice. Fuck fuck fuck._

Yixings groans as he relives the tight heaven wrapped around him, imagining his hand as Baekhyun's tightness. He tightens his grip around his dick as he pumps frantically.

_"Fuck...fuck...you feel so good."_

_"Y-you're..so..ahhh...b-big!" Baekhyun moans as he places both of his hands onto Yixing's strong chest and begins to bounce on Yixing's dick, pretty moans and whines falling from his lips ever so often._

_Yixing groans both at the pleasure coursing through him and at the sight of Baekhyun bouncing so prettily up and down his dick like some sort of sex angel._

_"Mmhbm,,,aahah" Baekhyun moans._

_"Fuckkkkk," Yixing swears at the intense pleasure._

_After a couple of thrusts from Baekhyun, Yixing begins thrusting up to meet every downwards thrust from Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun positively wails at the intense pleasure wracking though his body when Yixing thrusts up while he drops down._

_Yixing bites his lip as he delivers more powerful thrusts up into Baekhyun's delicious, clenching heat._

_"Xing!...Xing!...Xing! So good nghjh."_

_"That's it, pretty boy. Moan my name."_

_"Y-Yixing..Ahhhh,,r-right th-there!"_

_Yixing smirks before plowing into Baekhyun's prostate relentlessly._

_Baekhyun whines as Yixing nails away at his prostate._

_Baekhyun is drunk on pleasure and it doesn't take long for his orgasm to crash into him._

_Yixing's eyes widen when he feels the sudden, insanely tight grip around his dick as Baekhyun clenches down on his dick, orgasming._

_Baekhyun's body spasms and trembles, his mouth opened in a silent 'o' as the intense orgasm wracks through his body._

_Yixing groans as he delivers a couple more thrusts into the instanely tight heat, chasing his own orgasm._

_He doesn't let up on his thrusts, even as Baekhyun comes down from his high and begins whining at the rough thrusts into his now overly sensitive body._

_Baekhyun leans down and hides his face in Yixing neck, whining into Yixing's ear at the continued rough thrusts into him from behind._

_Yixing feels his orgasm approaching and it just takes a few more thrusts and Baekhyun whining into his ear to push him over the edge as his orgasm crashes into him and he shoots his seed deep into Baekhyun._

Yixing groans loudly as his orgasm seizes him and a torrent of cum spills from his dick and onto his hand and the ground. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Yixing breathes heavily as more cum spills from his dick.

Fuck. Fuck.

Yixing pants as he comes down from his intense orgasm. 

Yixing's breathing returns to normal as he watches the last of his cum mix with the water and then swirl down the drain. 

That was so intense and Yixing feels so sated it's insane.

He didn't even have sex! All he did was jerk off to the memory of Baekhyun and his pretty moans, his amazing body, his tight heat-

Yixing shakes his head before he gets hard again.

As if on cue, Xiaozhu knocks on the bathroom door and startles the shit out of Yixing. He almost forgot where he was and his situation!

Fuck.

"Yixing! I left some clothes for you on the bed!" 

"I'll be out soon!" Yixing shouts as he squeezes shower gel onto a loofah to finally **_begin_** washing himself.

After Yixing is finished in the shower, he enters the bedroom and changes into the clothes that Xiaozhu has layed out for him on the bed. A simple white VLTN T-shirt and black Adidas sweatpants.

"Daiyu and Chaoxing are downstairs. They can't wait to meet you," Xiaozhu says when he comes into the bedroom after Yixing has finished changing.

"I'm nervous, Xiaozhu," Yixing confesses, as they walk out of the bedroom.

"Nervous?! Zhang Jiashuai is nervous?!"

"You know what I mean. I just want to make a great impression on your wife and I want your daughter to like me."

"Don't worry, Yixing," Xiaozhu laughs, " Daiyu is easygoing and my daughter is still a baby. She likes everyone and she'll definitely love you!"

"Does Daiyu who I am? You know what I mean."

"Daiyu knows because she knows about my previous line of work and that you're my boss. Or were my boss. Don't worry about it man, she knows you're my best friend first and foremost."

Yixing smiles at Xiaozhu's words.

Once they're downstairs, the first thing Yixing sees is the beautiful women from the picture Xiaozhu showed him earlier in the helicopter holding a now not-so-small beautiful baby.

Yixing bows and introduces himself to Daiyu. "Hello, my name is Zhang Yixing, Show Luo's friend. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Yixing. I've been looking forward to meeting you. Just so you know, ever since you left, Xiaozhu has been talking non stop about you, all good things I promise," Daiyu teases.

Yixing smiles. 

Daiyu holds Chaoxing out towards Yixing, "Would you like to hold our daughter, Yixing?" 

Yixing instantly nods her head, "Yes please! Aiyo wei! She's so cute!" 

Daiyu smiles and hands over Chaoxing.

Yixing carefully grabs the chubby baby and then he coos over the small baby in his arms. 

"Aiya! Aiyo wei! So cute, so cute!"

Xiaozhu and Daiyu laughs in the background. 

"Hello Chaoxing! What a pretty girl you are...yes you are!" Yixing baby talks and he feels his heart melting when Chaoxing excitedly coos at him and flails her tiny arms excitedly. 

"Oh my, don't you look just like your daddy!" Yixing coos at the cute child, observing how she has some of Xiaozhu's features.

Chaoxing smiles and flails her arms in response and Yixing leans down to kiss the child on her chubby cheeks.

"Yixing, why don't you go baby talk and play with Chaoxing in her nursery upstairs, second room on the left," Xiaozhu says.

Yixing's attention never leaves Chaoxing's cute face as he makes his way upstairs, leaving Daiyu and Xiaozhu alone in the living room.

"He is so very different from the Jiashuai people know him as and he's also very good with kids," Daiyu says.

"Yes, Yixing is very warm-hearted when you get to know him. He loves children a lot that's why he wants to have five children in the future!" 

"Oh how my heart sympathises for his spouse, they're gonna have to give birth lots of times just to satisfy Yixing with five children," Daiyu playfully says. "But in all seriousness, I hope he is gonna have kids soon. He is a natural father."

Xiaozhu laughs at that, "That's if Yixing can get a spouse to impregnant. That's a _big_ if."

Xiaozhu shakes his head.

How will Yixing be able to have even one child if he can hardly get someone to have kids with? 

Pffttt


End file.
